


Flesh of the Church

by boffinhatwithapipeYuekagami



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Hope, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Military, ambiguous ending, uncharted timeline, unknown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boffinhatwithapipeYuekagami/pseuds/boffinhatwithapipeYuekagami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a war brewing. In the depths of a universe where every now and then, a war is rising up, young people with no military experiences shall be drafted and paint the earth's ground in red. History books list the painters. What about the people of the shadows, their eyes trained into the darkness, their dinner tables devoid of entities who once become a part of their world? What about those people who had to bear the pain of waiting, of praying and hoping? History books list the painters. But no one ever lists the writers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flesh of the Church

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is a journey through time. It has been months since I wrote the first half of this story. Only now do I have the time to post it because school, health, family, and relationships came up unexpectedly. Along the way, I developed a certain way of writing, my words became less complex but more interwoven into the seams of the world I present. So if there are any discrepancies on the way how ideas presented, know that it is a manifestation of growth and the ever present change. Thank you for understanding.
> 
> Also, dedicated to my dearest girlfriend. 
> 
> To Nikki.

_When I see a candle, I see the flesh of a church_

__The flicker of the flame, and a memory younger than noon_ _

__I am standing beside her open casket_ _

-Explaining my depression to my Mother

 

When their hands finally let go, Dan had lost any control of his emotions. Droplets of tears trickled on his cheeks as he watched Phil-  _ _his Phil-__  walking towards the aeroplane, along with men and women all geared up and ready to face the unknown. This moment terrified Dan the most. He could lose Phil. He could lose his everything.

War had a certain way of straining the love of people involved. It cuts. It burns. It severs any strands of hope that connected people. War is but a single void of nothingness where blood consisted the rivers and the land littered with corpses. Those corpses were families. Those corpses were loved. And the painful truth is slapped on the faces of those who are left behind: that Love was not enough to keep them alive. 

 

Dan stared at Phil sitting across him, his head hung low. His ears were ringing, head spinning like a tea cup ride. His eyes could not focus and brain could not comprehend  the words spoken.

“Pardon?” Dan finally blurted out.

“I am drafted to war, Dan.” 

Then Dan laughed. “Stop joking, Phil. I know you are trying to prank me.” Dan’s laughter faded into a chuckle. “Come on, Phil.” Dan nudged Phil’s knee using his feet. “Stop it, Phil.” Dan’s smile completely vanished as a frown and the underlying beat of his nervous heart surfaced. 

“Phil, stop this already. This is not funny. Stop joking.” 

“I wish I am, Dan. I wish I am.” 

The ticking of the clock kept him at bay. It reminded Dan that he was still alive and existing. But it was also a harsh reminder that this was not a dream. It was real. As real as his tears spilling out of his eyes. As real as the words he shouted at Phil and those resounding echoes inside their apartment. Those words, he could not even comprehend anymore because he could not understand. It hurts Dan. The words turned into a sharp knife, stabbing and cutting him slowly as if it enjoyed the pain. All of it was real- as real as Phil’s strong arms calming him down, his whispers consist of few words, repeated and recycled over and over but the sincerity and the pain would never fade.

__I’m sorry. I love you._ _

 They sat on the cold floor with Dan clinging tightly to Phil. That somehow maybe, if Dan would not let go, Phil would not have to go. 

But it was real. And no matter how much Dan wanted to rewind the hands of the clock and change the exact moment, exact choice, that made them this, he could not. 

When they had transferred to the balcony, sitting on one chair huddled up together, Dan had calmed down, his heart beating slowly again, in sync with Phil’s. Dan traced  circles on Phil’s chest, trying to memorize how his breathing worked. How Phil would sigh contentedly. How he would kiss Dan’s forehead every time he had a chance. How rough and yet tiny his hands were. 

__Why?_ _

A question Dan blurted out after hours of silence. And it seemed to encompass every single thing Dan wanted to know.

__Because I love you._ _

It was an answer enough for some. But it was not at all direct. It was vague. It was hollow. And Dan, despite how pretentious he was, he wanted something concrete right now.  Something to hold unto. 

“That does not answer everything.” Dan whispered.

“It is either you or me. And I cannot bear the thought that you will be risking your life.”

“So you put your life on the line instead.”

“I am old. You are young.”

Dan scoffed. “Four years is not a big gap.”

“I want you to grow old and be safe here.”

“But don’t you see, Phil?” Dan started to cry again. “There is no growing old without you. Safety is where you are.” Dan tightened his grip on Phil’s neck. “I do not want you to  leave.”

“I do not want to either, love. But I have to. For the future.” Phil whispered, kissing his forehead once more. 

“Come back home, Phil. Come back alive.”

“I will.”

They had rewritten the words  _ _I love you__  all throughout the night. Dan could hold on to something. Dan would hold on to something, even if it was hollow as an empty bottle of wine. Even if it was as hollow as his feeling right now. 

 

Dan sat on the bench near the airport to wait, along with other people’s families for their loved ones’ aeroplane to take off. The reason as to why they were waiting for them  to leave was way beyond Dan. He just thought that maybe, it was being respectful towards whomever the person they were saying goodbye to. A single act of respect before a long stretching silence would come between them. It could also mean that they were savouring the moment. Making this simple moment to last. Who would know? This could be the  last time any of them were even alive.

 

“Okay. What was your favourite kind of tree?”

Dan internally smacked himself. Of course, he was going to ask that awkward question. Of course. 

But then, Phil smiled and continued to eat his pasty. After nibbling and patting shrugging the crumbs, he cleared his throat. “Aren’t all trees the same? They all give us shades and oxygen. Some give us fruits. Others give us nothing but leaves to rake. But in total, trees are just trees.”

“Wow. Talking about deep stuff.” Dan nudged him. “But surely, you must have at least a favourite. Tell me.”

Phil leaned towards Dan’s face and stared directly to his eyes. “Like I have told you, Dan. I have no favourite.”

“Why?”

“Because all of them reminde me of your eyes.”

 

The plane was really taking the time to take off. Dan was gripping the wood on his bench tightly, knuckles turning white. He was sweating, his heartbeat sounding like the drums in a marching band. The more the plane was taking its time, the more it made Dan anxious. 

 

Dancing? More like swaying with the music, all cuddled up together. Dan found himself on the centre of Phil’s living room, enclosed in Phil’s arms, Phil’s head tucked neatly  on the crevice of his neck. Phil was so warm. So so warm. Dan found himself at peace after years of torture and agony from his inner thoughts. 

“Dan?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

Dan had anticipated this. Dan had anticipated Phil telling him this. He had fantasized every single scenario that Phil would finally say this. But no matter how many times Dan had laid out every single possible moment that Phil would say it, he was still shocked. The novelty of savouring those three words was still there. 

They stopped swaying with the music. The silence of the room echoed their pounding heartbeat. Their breaths mingled, tuned to match each others slow breathing in and out. Dan pulled away a little to see Phil’s face. 

“I love you too.”

They did not know how to dance. But their hearts knew how to waltz in their own tune. 

 

“Are you okay, Mister?” Dan heard someone ask him. He turned his head and saw a woman draped in what looked like a scarf over her head. Her eyes were puffy just like him. What was apparent was the ring on her left ring finger, shining under the light of the sunset. She also had to send someone off.

“Nothing is okay right now.” Dan blurted out, not minding what this woman would think of him. She could just fuck the fuck off for all he cared. 

“Mind if I sit here?” The woman impishly smiled and sat down, reluctantly. Unraveling her scarf from her head revealed her neatly bunned hair. Although her posture appeared to be stoic, her eyes proved to be the most welcoming of all. 

“You know, I never liked this policy. This let-us-send-our-loved-ones-to-war kind of thing.  It is unfair for us to have our loved ones snatched from us to battle in a war those people have created.”  The bubble of silence was quickly popped by her voice. Dan’s thoughts began to tether on present time again, reminding him where he was, what was happening and what was  about to happen. He turned to watch her looking at the plane.

“It is okay to cry, you know. The tears will stop when the tears will stop. It is not in our will to not cry when bad things happen.” She continued

“Who are you?” was all Dan could ask. 

 

“Darling, that is no more milk. Would you mind-” Dan stopped talking. In the living room was his Phil wearing the military uniform, standing rigidly, the surroundings  illuminated by the setting rays of the sun. Phil was, in Dan’s opinion, looked rather dashing in those clothes. But the implication of it pressed against his chest, heavier than what  he could take. 

   But Dan, the sweet Dan, walked towards Phil and wrapped his arms around him. 

   They stayed wrapped on one another until the darkness had descended. 

    “You looked rather hot in these clothes, dear.” Dan lightened the mood. He felt Phil’s chuckle vibrate through his neck. “But you know what is hotter?” Dan whispered.  “When the two of us are naked with me writhing on the bed.” 

   Phil straightened his posture and aligned his lips with Dan’s. He kissed him tenderly then stopped but not pulling his lips away from his completely. “Now I know something.”Phil whispered, his breath hot and thick. 

   Dan gulped. “What is it?”

   Then Phil cracked a smile. “You have a military kink.” 

   Dan, forgetting his confidence, had turned flushed red and shoved Phil on the couch nearby. 

   “And so what if I have that kink?” 

    “Nothing, love. Nothing. But-” Phil stared at him and raised his eyebrow, a not so innocent smile playing on his lips. “I guess we could try bondage.” 

    “Piss off, man.” Dan looked away. “Move over.” Dan layed down with Phil on the couch, him as little spoon. 

     A contented hum emitted from Phil as he snuggled Dan’s hobbit hair. 

     “Phil?” Dan mumbled

     “yeah?”

      “We are all out of milk.” 

      “Yeah but it is so comfy in here.” 

      “Get up, you bastard. We need to have milk.” 

      “says the man who is still lying down with me.” 

      Dan snuggled even more on Phil’s neck. “But you are warm. You are so warm.” 

      Dan had already started crying. Silent tears of silent suffering. He had been crying a lot these days.

      Although there are many kinds of tears, the only tears he had known is sorrow with pain. Somehow, along the way, he took another form of tear: A hopeful one. One that you would have on the verge of letting go and knowing that it would not be easy. On the verge of dropping something with the hope that something would catch it. One that was being shed with an unspoken promise of Phil coming back to him safely.

      Then Phil’s hand seemed to snake over his torso, tracing circles and comforting. 

      “Everything is going to be alright.” Phil’s voice croaked. 

      Oh God, Dan thought. He was going to miss this. He was going to miss  _ _his__  everything. 

      

      

 

 

  “Would it not be more proper to ask why I was here and who I was bidding goodbye to?” She looked at Dan, her eyes filled with an unexplained sorrow. 

   “No.” Dan shook his head. “I wanted to know who you are because I will try to remember you.”

   “Remember me? What for?”

   “For being brave enough to let them go.”

    “Why do you feel the urge to be remembered in that way?” 

    Dan turned to look at the plane once again. “ In history books, all I ever read were the gun wielding people who would march toward danger. I had not ever read about  someone who wielded the strongest weapon of all-  trust. Those people who stayed and waited. Those people whose lives were always on the line despite being far away from  imminent physical danger but staring on the face of emotional instability. Those people who were brave to try and carry on with their lives despite missing their valuable piece.  Sometimes, people who were left were not valued as much despite having more to lose.” A tear escaped from his eyes but angrily wipes it away. “We could lose them and then the meaning of life then everything else from there.

   The woman did not talk and Dan was glad for it. Silence was what he needed right now. 

    The plane was taking off. The sun setting on the horizon provided the illusion that the plane was glowing. Like they were God’s gift to halt the chaos. But, like many illusions, it was not real. As soon as the darkness of the night descended upon them, the plane looked ominous and fearful, as if it knew that its passengers would not all come back alive. 

    But Dan had trust. He had hope. Dan had hope that Phil would come back. In his world, everything was trying to crumble and fall apart. It would not be bad to have faith and hope in Phil’s words. Afterall, it was what Dan needed. It was what he wanted. 

 

     “I would paint the colour red if you come back dead.” Dan blurted out as he and Phil were packing his suitcase. “I mean it, Phil. I would paint the colour red in our bedroom if you come back dead.” 

      “Why?” Phil asked him. 

      “Because it is an undeniable fuck you to the universe.” 

      Phil laughed and shook his head. “A what?” He asked Dan incredulous. 

       “A fuck you, Phil. The thing we do every other day that makes my butt sore? Yeah. That thing.” The two of then laughed like teenagers who were a bit drunk from a contraband alcohol. And so what if they were a little bit drunk right now? At least, in this moment, they were free. They were as young as their hearts dictated. It was their second  to the last day together. It made Dan’s heart ache in a way that made him hate the days hurtling towards them like fireballs. Dan had been counting too and he would count again until Phil would come back despite it being indefinite. 

     “But why red?” 

     “Simple, Phil. When you mourn, you are always expected to be black or white. To feel sad. But it should not be. The universe would have won.” Dan sat on the bed. “I would not want that. Maybe it was my masochist side or my unconditional and never ending love for you-” 

     “To be fair, the line is blurred there.” 

      “True. But I wanted to mourn with style. Mourn with revenge, if that would make sense. Of course, I would be sad. Of course, losing you would be the death of me. But, I  would never give the universe the satisfaction to break me.”

     When the zip of the bag had been closed, the two of them stared at each other.

      “I would never let whoever is in charge to take control of the flow of my fate. I have control over it.” Dan stared at Phil, his eyes blazing of emotions.

     “Dan” Phil whispered. “Are you angry?” 

     “So what if I am?” Dan could feel the tears brimming and in risk of falling. 

     Then Phil cracked a smile. A smile of mischievousness that Dan had- has- loved. 

     “Are you being angry on my behalf?” Phil asked him, his hands gently caressing his cheeks.

     Dan nodded as he bit his lips, willing himself not to cry. Phil wrapped his arms around him, Dan’s head tucked neatly on his shoulder. 

     “Fuck the universe.” Phil blurted out. 

      “Yeah.” Dan nodded in agreement. “Fuck everything.”

 

    When they could no longer see the plane, Dan looked at his companion. “Do you think I am selfish for saying that?” Dan asked him. 

     “Selfish? No. Angry?” She turned to look at him. “Yes.” 

     “I am not angry.” 

     “Of course you are, darling. Of course you are.” The woman took his arm and held it as they walked away. “We are all angry right now. It is just a matter on how we deal  with it. With you, it is by crying. No need to be ashamed of that.” 

     They walked together silently. 

      “How do you deal with all of these?” Dan asked. 

       Then she smiled. “I play the songs I composed for her ever since we got married when I feel like I wanted to poison the army.” 

       Dan chuckled. “Where are we going?” 

       “My dear, if the two of us are going to wait, we have to do it together. Starting now.” She looked at the sky and closed her eyes. “Waiting alone is so hard. Waiting with  someone is hard too. But-” She smiled. “at least we can comfort each other. Now, let us get some coffee. I heard there is a quaint cafe near here. I want to try some alcoholic  coffee right now.” 

Dan laughed and shook his head. But then he stopped. He remembered what he intended to do. 

 

 

“Dan?”

“Yes, love?” 

“Can I ask you for a favour?”

“Of course, Phil. Anything.”

Phil got up from the bed, his hair tousled everywhere. Dan stared at his bare back, Phil’s skin glistening under the scrutiny of the darkened room and the never ending  passing cars’ headlights. Phil looked too beautiful, too kind to be sent off to the unholy grounds painted with blood of innocents.

“I know we do not believe in prayers that much. And I know that we are not even welcomed in most of the church but-” Phil sighed. “-I want to ask from you that you light a candle everyday during my deployment and pray to any deity you want so that I will come back safe.”

For the first time after Phil’s announcement of him leaving, Dan saw his shoulder shook and his sobs echoed through the empty room. Dan immediately wrapped his arms  around Phil and did not let go of him, their bare skins touched for the last time.  

“Dan” Phil whispered. “I am scared.”

“I know, Phil. I know.” Dan whispered back, his eyes beginning to get watery again. “But know that it is okay to be afraid. You are marching towards your own death for God’s sake.” Dan sat down beside Phil and placed his head on Phil’s shoulder blade. “Remember that I am here and I love you and know that I will do what you asked me to.” Dan’s words echoed in the room, his voice laced with courage he never thought he had. Dan was right. He could hold on to something.

“Promise?”

“I will do it.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

 

 

Dan took the candle out of his pocket and remembered the small chapel they passed by earlier on the way here. He immediately told the lady to go in the cafe first. The lady  smiled at him and waved him off. Dan sprinted towards their car and drove, his heart beating fast again.  

He lighted the candle, the flicker of the flame younger than noon, could not help but imagine Phil’s body in a casket and tears began to fall from his eyes. But Dan willing himself to be strong, wiped away his tears and began to pray to any of the gods out there who were listening to him to please, please, bring his Phil safe home. It was the least he  could do right now for Phil. It was what he had to do right now- to fight his own battle and be brave so that Phil could have something to come home too. 

Phil would lost his innocence on the grounds of guns and blood. Surely, it would not hurt that he would come home to something he was used to. 

Dan drove back to the airport and found the lady standing on the curve in front of the cafe. They had coffee together. Dan knew. Dan knew she would be an important person in her life as a companion during the waiting season. 

 

 

 

 

After two years, the room remained the colour of beige and the depths of the sea finally came home. 

    

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :D
> 
> P.S. Story time  
> I have an uncle who was a soldier during the 80s and 90s era. After his training, he was immediately drafted to the southern part of the country- a part where mass shootings, suicide bombings, civilian kidnapping, beheaded journalists, and overall an unmanageable chaos. Before my uncle went to this place, he came to see my grandma and said to her that she should light a candle everyday at the nearby church and pray for his safe return because he is afraid that this might bring him as close to death as possible. My grandma obliged. 
> 
> After his service, my uncle came home and he resigned from the army. One fact remained unsaid after all the years and only few months from now did I know what that was: of all his friends he made in the army, only few of them came home safe and he was the only one who came home whole.


End file.
